the sweetest hugs
by kikikool625
Summary: what would you do if you had just had a hug that would calm you to your very soul? would you feel the same about that person if you found out how much power she had?this is the story of Yukiko and her struggle to keep all the jinchuuriki's loved.
1. Prologue

Prologue

*The Fourths pov*

My daughter Yukiko had an amazing power, Apart from all shinobi. Her hugs could tame a rampant Jinchuuriki. I don't know . . . but something about her powers is unsettling . . . the rate at which she learns a Jutsu after seeing it done once is remarkable. And even the special bloodline Jutsu's can be learned by her. I've told her that she mustn't let anyone know how special she really is, or other nations would want to kidnap her to try to learn her secrets.

*Kushina's pov*

I knew Yukiko was special from the first time that I held her. The nine tails had been really quiet the entire term of my pregnancy. Which had worried me but after I had Yukiko I knew why he had been quiet. Her mere presence was calming, I bet a hug would calm the fiercest anger. At one point we had thought about hiding the power behind her hugs. But we decided not to because Yukiko loves to give people hugs, and she would be very sad if she would be unable to do that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

*Yukiko's pov*

Ever since I could remember my hugs were special. Whenever I hugged someone, no matter what, they calmed down.

Another thing that was unique about me was that while I was experimenting one day in my family's Private training grounds, I found that I could use any of the five elements for my Jutsu's.

Though I won't mention it to my father, the Uchiha and Huuyga clans asked me to stay away from them. They wouldn't tell me why but I knew it was because they didn't want me learning there Jutsu's. But any way I still had a hard time getting close with any one because no one know how I learned there Jutsu's so everyone just ignored and avoided me just like they did with my mother.

I was kind of surprised when I saw mommy pregnant a couple months after my 7th birthday I was really happy to have someone to play with that I just started jumping around exited hoping he would come soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Something Interesting

Chapter-2 [Something Interesting]

*Yukiko's pov*

The day my brother was born was the day my world shattered.

They had to go into hiding because they knew the seal was week when a Jinchuuriki was giving birth. So to protect them me and dad put seals all around the area we were going to hide mom. Dad was real worried because the nine tails has been too active recently and even my presence was doing very little to soothe it. Witch worried us all.

While mom was in labor I was standing outside with the other Anbu guards to make sure no one got in. When I turned at one point to look inside the cave I heard a noise behind me thinking the others were messing with me again I turned around with a slight smile only for it to drop again.

In front of me was a man I was hoping to never see...Uchiha Madara, in all of his glory wearing a long black cloak with red clouds and with an orange mask that swirled to his right eye covering his left eye.

I stood there shocked for a second more before I said, "Hello Madara what are you doing here?"

His eye tweaked a bit before he answered, "How do you know my name child?"

"It's written all over your face . . . or I could call u Tobi? It's a name you'll use in time, which looks like you've used a lot of."

He gave me a weird look then said, "Will you just move your wasting my time."

"I'll ask again Mr. Uchiha . . . . what are you doing here? And where did the others disappear to?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

He push past me and started for the house where my mom and dad where. I through some of my special kunai knifes and teleported in front of him.

He looked at me and his eyes smiled a bit before he said, "Fine I see were going to have to do this the hard way."

"Only if you insist on going to were my parents are . . . I prefer peace over violence, but if you insist I might as well add to my Jutsu's...I'd love to see how the Sharigan works." I replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Madara asked slightly worried.

I smirked and said, "You'll have to show me your Sharingan and see what I mean, don't cha? But...I think I'll . . . . DISAPPEAR!"

If only you could see his face . . . . . or you couldn't . . . . but I could tell he would've had a funny face if that mask wasn't on . . . . . anyway I teleported to were my parents were and said, "DAD WERE IN TROUBLE! MADARA IS STILL ALIVE AND HE'S . . . . he's . . . . *sigh* . . . . right behind me huh?"

Dad turned around with a surprised face and said "Well I should have seen this one coming."

The next instant we all looked at my mom as we heard a baby cry . . .


	4. Chapter 3 My Family Grows Then Shrinks

Chapter-3 [My Family Grows Then Shrinks]

*Yukiko's pov*

"It's a boy." The Midwife said.

Me and Madara both at the same time moved to the Midwife for my new brother.

I already had built up some Chakra earlier. So I took a deep breath and shot out a Fireball Jutsu careful to only make it big enough to hurt Madara.

It hit but not surprisingly . . . (Wait for it) . . . he used Substitution Jutsu.

He appeared behind me and I saw that he activated his eternal sharingan.

I countered by activating the Hyuuga clans' byakugan, I took a deep breath, and saw that his hands twitched, and prepared to use the Gentle Fist Technique for the first time. I stood at the ready and gracefully charged at him and said "Gentle Fist:Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

You could see the surprise in his face as he backed up and said "Imposable...she not of the Hyuuga clan how can she-?" His question was left unfinished as one of my hands grazed his shoulder.

As my rotation stopped I said to my father who was watching silently, "Dad who was it that said that the Byakugan was better than the Sharingan?"

My dad looked at me and said "Why?"

"Because I'm totally rocking both of these eye Jutsu's. And they both seem pretty awesome."

Seeing that dad still did not get it I turned my head to the right slightly so he could just see both my eyes. I heard him gasp. The reason for it would be that my left eye was what he expected it to be, the whiteness of a Byakugan eye. But my right eye was what got him, it was the red and black swirls of the Eternal Sharigan. Which Madara had just activated, just not used it yet.

While I was distracted the jerk Madara gave me a good knock to the noggin effectively knocking me out.

The last thing I remember was my body falling while dad was jumping to action to protect us.

*Minato's (4th's) pov*

As Yukiko fell to the ground I rushed to catch her. I got to her just before her head hit the ground.

While I was distracted the man (i think) Yukiko called Madara killed the Midwife and held Naruto in his arms.

"I don't want to hurt the children but I will if you get in the way of my plans . . . who are you?" Madara said.

I turn around to see Mizuki Uchiha.

"Mizuki what are you doing? You should be with your brothers at the Uchiha compound."

"I sensed something was wrong so I tracked Yukiko's chakra here, and besides Itachi is with Sasuke . . . though he'll be mad when he sees I'm gone."

Madara's eye twitched a bit, "Uchiha?"

"Yes Uchiha." Mizuki snapped, "Do you have a problem with me or my name? Mr.? . . . "

"Careful Mizuki," I said, "If what Yukiko said is true he's a very dangerous Uchiha. Who should be dead."

"Wait . . . " Mizuki said with a confused look on her face, "Uchiha? But wait . . . that mask I recognize it fro-" Mizuki let out a horrible scream and fell backwards, "Imposable, it can't be you were banished several hundred years ago. You should be dead. Or at least sealed somewhere in a dark hole."

"You misunderstand child," Madara started, "I'm more powerful than any of you have ever imagined. So don't push me if you want to see your brothers again, dear. Anyway, there have been far too many distractions now if you'll excuse me." Madara tossed baby Naruto into the air and I rushed to catch him before he hit the ground.

As I caught him I noticed the Madara had attached some paper bombs to Naruto's blanket. I quickly pulled Naruto out, of the blanket and teleported to Hiruzen Soratobi's study.

Hiruzen looked up startled, "What are you doing here? You should be with Kushina-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed baby Naruto in his arms, "Something happened hasn't it?"

"Yes! There's no time, Madara has attacked us get everyone ready for an attack. Hurry." I said rushed and teleported away.

Seconds later I'm in Yukiko's room. I take a few steps and carefully put Naruto in Yukiko's bed.

"Stay here Naruto I have to go and protect our family."

Again I teleport to Yukiko, and sees something that shocks me more. Both girls were knocked out and Kushina was missing.

As I went to try to teleport to Kushina I saw Yukiko starting to wake back up.

"Yukiko," I started to say "Take Mizuki back to the other Uchiha's and tell them what happened, then go to Hiruzen and tell him what you know, got it?"

"Yes dad I do." Yukiko said slightly afraid, "Dad?"

"Yes, dear. Make it quick, I need to go to your mom."

"Naruto's going to be the next Jinchuuriki," Yukiko said sadly, "I'll love him soo much. And I'll miss you both so much."

"Ya I figured please get going dear."

I watched as Yukiko gathered Mizuki in her arms and teleported away, before I did the same.

*Yukiko's pov*

As I was carrying Mizuki to her house I just knew I'd probably only get to see my parents once more.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a yell; I recognized it as Itachi's. "Damn it I look away for one second and she's knocked out and you're dragging her home. *sigh* What did I do to deserve this?"

"ITACHI!" I started to yell, "STOP BEING A PRICK FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME! It's Madara Uchiha. He's attacked my parents and kidnapped my mom, you need to get somewhere safe and to tell your family members to prepare for an attack, got it?" seeing him nod I said, "Ok take your sister I have to go to the 3rd."

"But...wait...what do yo-" He stopped when I thrusted his little sister at him, and started to run down his drive.

One of the other Uchiha's tried to stop me, but I shook him off telling him to talk to Itachi, but to expect the nine tails to attack. He looked at me like I was nuts but went to talk to Itachi anyway.

I appeared in front of the 3rd and seeing all the frenzy I asked, "Has dad already been through? And if so what hasn't he filled you in yet with?"

"Yes, yes he has. What's going on?" The 3rd asked worried.

"It's Madara, sir." I started, "He's planning on releasing the nine tails from my mother and setting him on the village. Wait . . . . do you know were dad placed Naruto?"

The 3rd replied, "Madara are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am, I just knew his name, and he reacted to it, easy. Anyway, my brother?" I said.

"Hm . . . This is disturbing but anyway, your father didn't say but I think it was to you house."

"Thank you sir!" I said and teleported to my room. I immediately saw mom and Naruto lying on my bed.

"Mom!" I started to choke out, mom looked up startled, "The Nine Tails . . . he's gone isn't he?"

"Yes dear he is-" Mom started to answer but stopped when Dad appeared right behind me.

"Madara is gone," He started, "But we need to seal the Nine Tails back up . . . " He hesitated for a moment and glanced at me and I nodded my head, "And we need to seal him in Naruto."

"Bu-" Mom started to argue, but I stopped her.

"Mom it must be him. I would never be able to handle him, but Naruto will trust me." I said calmly.

"But why Naruto?" Mom tried again.

"Because it must be done Kushina." Dad said.

Dad grabbed Mom and I grabbed Naruto and we both teleported to were the Nine Tailed fox was.

Dad then put mom down next to me and proceeded to do the Dead Demon Seal. He sealed half the Nine Tails Chakra in Naruto and the other half with the Demon Seal, and then he sealed the last of his and Mom's Chakra so they could see him again.

Then they died.

Dad's body disappeared seconds after Mom died.

I stood there awhile before I got up and picked Mom's body and little baby Naruto up then I teleported to the 3rd.

"There dead," I said dejectedly, "And Naruto's the new Jinchuuriki. And you're the Hokage again."

He just looked at me, with a sad look on his face.

"Sir?" I asked.

He replied, "Yes what is it?"

"Will you look after Naruto for a few hours? There's something I must do."

"Yes, yes of course I will." he replied and carefully grabbed Naruto from me.

"I'll see you soon, good-bye sir." I slowly walked away with my Mom's body in my arms.


	5. Chapter 4 Mourning

Chapter-4 [Mourning]

*Yukiko's pov*

As I walked toward our house I had no idea where I was going to bury mom. After a little bit of walking I finally had an idea.

I walked faster changing my direction to a small clearing that i've found that no matter the time of year, it was always filled with flowers

So as I arrived at the clearing I picked an area where there were lots of red Daisy's and I started to dig by hand the grave for my mom.

After a couple hours of hard work I dug a hole deep enough to put her in.

After I did I started to slowly bury her till all the dirt was covering her. I then went to search for a decent sized stone. After I found one that looked about right, I carefully took it to the head of her grave I then took out a kunai knife and proceeded to carve into the stone.

The stone read:

"Here is the resting place of Kushina Uzumaki's body and soul. Here is also a home for the soul of Minato who was the fourth Hokage. May they both find each other in happiness. May their children never see them before there life is up. And may there village live on, protecting the future."

After that was done I just sat there, staring at the stone for hours until I heard foot steps walking up behind me.

I sat there waiting for whoever it was to just say what they wanted so they could leave.

"I don't think your mother would like to see you like this." Sarutobi said.

"Ya well, she's dead isn't she?" I snapped back with tears flowing freely down my face.

Sarutobi helped me up then he pulled me into a well needed hug. "You must be strong for Naruto, yes? If either of you ever need any help please let me or any of my family members know ok? There that's a good girl. Come now Asuma maybe a good ninja but he's hopeless with babies."

I smiled and started to walk away with him taking one last look at mom's grave for what would probably be a long while.


	6. Chapter 5 A mission Of Interest

Chapter-5 [A mission Of Interest.]

*Yukiko's pov*

*Several Years Later*

"Okay you two your mission today is an A rank search and rescue mission. The Kazekage's youngest son has disappeared and they have requested that we send a team to help find him. I've chosen you two because both of you are excellent at this type of mission." The 3rd took a breath then continued, "You two should go to the sand village to get any needed info before you two start looking."

"Ok will do sir. Oh before we go what's the child's name?" Mizuki asked.

"I believe his name is Gaara" The 3rd replied.

"Ok thank you, sir." I replied before heading out with Mizuki.

After we got outside Mizuki asked me, "Do you have everything?"

"Almost, oh! I'll be right back!" I said running back to the Hokage.

"Ok I'll meet you at the gate." Mizuki yelled at my retreating back.

*An Hour Later.*

"Hey sorry it took so long Mizuki." I replied setting Naruto down.

"That's fine I guess but Why is your brother here?" Mizuki asked.

"A promise is a promise. I can't break my promise to Naruto." I said calmly.

Mizuki sighed and said, "Fine but I'm not taking care of him. And he better not start crying ether or I'll drop kick him into the nearest valley."

"Ya fine lets go, we have to hurry it'll take three days to get to the sand village." Yukiko said.

*two days later in a cave at the border of the hidden leaf.*

"Hey Mizuki do you hear that? It sounds like crying." I asked. I activated my byakugan and looked toward the back of the cave, "Omg Mizuki, there's a kid Naruto's age crying in the back of the cave. Let's go see if he's okay."

Mizuki mumbled something about me always getting us into trouble when I follow the tears.

We walked down to the back of the cave till we came upon the crying kid.

"Hey kid are you alright? Where are your parents?" I asked gently, the kid cried even harder. "Can you tell us your name or the name of your village?" I reached to pull him into a hug but some sand got into my way. "Hmmm, with all this sand i'm guessing that your gaara. So am I right?"

The kid stopped crying for a second and stared at me, "h-how d-do y-you know my name?" The kid i'm guessing is Gaara stuttered out, "Are you sent here by my father to kill me?"

I gasped and said sharply "I would never harm a child no matter what he did. We were sent here because the Kazekage requested our help in finding you."

As I started to edge myself closer to little Gaara's sand came out and attacked me. Naruto ran at Gaara and said, "You bully leave my sister alone!"

I quickly did a shadow possession Jutsu to stop Naruto in his steps, "Naruto stop and think, for once. Don't rush into something you can't handle, I've been doing stuff like this since you were born so back up and let me handle this"

I released Naruto and walked up to Gaara again as his sand went to attack me an again some new sand came in to protect me. Seeing the confusion on Gaara's face I went to give him a hug. As I hugged him I could see him relax, "Now Naruto what do you say to Gaara here?"

Naruto stared at his feet and said, "I'm sorry for calling you a bully, I was 'fraid that something would happen to my sister."

I looked at Gaara to see what he would say. "It's okay I guess."

I smiled and said, "Maybe we if were invited to stay for a bit you two can play together, would that be fun?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good," I said, "Now get to sleep, it's late."

*the next day, right outside the hidden sand village.*

"Look Gaara, it's your home." I said to Gaara with a smile, "Let's hurry yes." Gaara nodded.

*Mizuki's pov*

I've been watching how Yukiko was with Gaara, and it occurred to me that she treats Gaara the same way she does with her brother. Which means she loves Gaara the same way. It doesn't make sense because she just met him. But anyway as we got closer to the sand village the more agitated he appeared to be. I kept looking from Gaara to Yukiko, hoping to see something that would shed some light on something. The only thing I saw of any interest was that Yukiko kept giving Gaara reassuring smiles. It confused me to know end.

*Gaara's pov*

She's too nice to me. It's too good to be true. It makes me think that father sent them to kill me. But what confuses me that if they were sent to kill me...why did they bring a kid? They wouldn't want to kill me in front of him . . . unless . . . he . . . ? . . . I guess I'll just wait for it to happen. Till then I'll be on my guard.

*Yukiko's pov*

As we approached the gates we were stopped by some guards, "Halt! Why are leaf ninja here?" One of them yelled at us.

I stepped sideways a bit so that he could see Gaara, "We found Gaara, on our way over to a different mission, so were bringing him home on the way home from our mission."

"Why would you bring a child like him on a mission-" The guard was yelling till I cut him off.

"Sir, I know you mean well and all. But I can handle myself against Gaara." I looked at Gaara, Isn't that right?"

Gaara nodded. I saw that Gaara suddenly looked behind the guards and I looked to where his eyes were and I saw two kids running up to us. I faintly heard Gaara say "Sister, Brother."

The girl ran up to Gaara and said, "Gaara where have you've been?"

"Hiding" Gaara mumbled.

I saw the sand around him starting to stir so I picked him up and gave him a big hug. I could see that the other sand people were looking at me like I've gone insane. "I'm assuming you're related to Gaara right? The Kazekage's kids?" The two kids nodded nervously, but I just smiled and said, "Well we must really see your father can you take us two him?"

The girl nodded and said, "Of course, follow us."

I turned around and said "Naruto come and stay close to me."

"Kay!" He replied and ran and clung to my skirt. As we walked past the guards I saw them give Naruto a worried look but they returned to their posts.

I snapped out of my bubble when I felt something puling on one of my swords. I turned around to see a little girl. she looked around Naruto's and Gaara's age, she had shoulder length black hair that was sort of straight, she had this real pretty blue eye color that looked like it was glowing a bit. I put down Gaara and knelt down in front of her, "Yes?" I said.

"What's with all those swords? Are you a ninja or something? I haven't seen you around before." She said.

I smiled a bit and I saw at the corner of my eye that they were waiting impatiently. "Swords are my favorite weapon. And each is for a different purpose. You haven't seen me before because I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village." I said while pulling my bangs back so she could see my leaf head band,

"Ohhhh . . . that makes sense . . . by the way my name is Kimi . . . what's yours?" Kimi said.

"I'm Yukiko, nice to meet you." I said smiling.


	7. Chapter 6 The Kazekage

Chapter-6 [The Kazekage]

*The Kazekage's pov*

There was a knock at my door, "Who is it?" I yelled at the door.

"It's us father!" Temari yelled.

"I sighed wondering what they could want this time, "What do you want?"

"The leaf ninja are here, they found Gaara on their way over here." Kankuro answered his father.

I thought about it for a minuet then said, "let them in."

As they walked in I noticed a very unusual looking girl she had very dark red hair witch was up in a ponytail it also had blond streaks framing her face. She had very intense blue eyes, she also had a smile on her face witch made you want to smile yourself. She was wearing a black tank-top with a sleeve-less dress over it. The dress had slits up to her upper thighs for mobility and she was also wearing black leggings underneath. I noticed that she had a bunch of empty sheaths, were her weapons would be if the guards hadn't taken them. I noticed that Gaara was standing unusually close to her on one side and on another there was a little blond boy clinging to her skirt, I assumed he was a boy from her village because none of the children in this village would willingly be that close to Gaara.

The girl walked up to me and bowed, "Team Yukiko reporting in Kazekage-sama." The girl said waiting for me to tell her to go on. I nod my head indicating that she may continue, "Thank you sir. I'm the team caption Yukiko Uzumaki and my team mates are Naruto Uzumaki and Mizuki Uchiha." Everyone including Naruto looked at me surprised when I said Naruto's name, "We found Gaara when we set up camp the second day of travel to this village to be briefed on this mission. I approached him but was attacked I managed to figure out how he did it and copy it as to protect myself as I approached him. After that I had no problems with his sand attacking any of our members."

*Yukiko's pov*

The Kazekage looked at me with disbelief written all over his face. I stopped for a second to prepare myself for the part I had to say, "Also . . . when I approached him he asked me if I was sent to kill him by you his father. It astonished me to hear that a father would go to such lengths to get rid of something he worked so hard to create . . . . . I know there were stories of me or at least of what I can d-" Mizuki stopped me before I could go on a full blown rampage.

"Not here Yukiko, the odds aren't with us, you need to calm down. Think of your brother." Mizuki said calmly, "Besides some things you just can't share."

Everyone but me looked at her funny at that last comment.

I sighed. Then nod in agreement. I then turn around and continue talking to the Kazekage, "Sir I was wondering if i could take Gaara to the leaf village as a chance for a different environment, his siblings are of coarse welcome too."


	8. Chapter 7 Bad Things Happen In My Life

Chapter-7 [Bad Things Happen In My Life]

*Naruto's pov*

*A few hours later*

It's so awesome! I'll have someone to play with! I can't believe big sister managed to convince Gaara's father to let him and his siblings come home with us for the next four months!

*Yukiko's pov*

I said this to the Kazekage, "it will be a battle then if I win they can come with me to the leaf village and spend however many months you chose there. If I lose I'll leave here without a second thought. Me against whomever you chose to send against me in however many numbers you chose to send them in. I've almost never lost."

As I know he would, he took me on my bet but said this, "But if I win you leave your brother here."

Naruto looked up at me worried; I smiled at Naruto for a second then looked at the Kazekage, "Ok I agree."

Everyone, even the Kazekage was surprised when I agreed to his term.

"Are you sure you know what your agreeing to?" The Kazekage asked.

I nod and answer, "Yes, yes I do sir."

"Fine then," The Kazekage looked at Gaara suddenly with an evil smile, "Your punishment for running away will be for you and your siblings to fight her." Gaara looked at me scared, "You are to try or I won't let you go. Understand?" Gaara nodded, "Good, then get your siblings and take her and them to the fighting grounds, you'll start when I get there I wish to see this."

When we got to the battle grounds the Kazekage was waiting for us.

"Get ready the fight will start soon" The Kazekage said.

"Were ready sir!" Temari yelled to her father. He gave a slight nod to show that he herd her then looked to me.

I was finishing up a bubble Jutsu on Naruto to protect him from any stray Jutsu's. "Now Naruto" I said to him, "You must not rush to me because I'm supposed to be fighting them ok? You could be hurt and I don't want that. Stay there. I mean it. If you do I won't buy you ramen for a month."

"NOT MY RAMEN! I'll stay!" Naruto shouted.

"Good." I said. I walked over to the others and took my spot a crossed from them, "I'm ready." I said calmly.

"Fine begin." The Kazekage said.

Temari made the first move by pulling out her giant fan and using a wind Jutsu with it. I jumped slightly when sand came to protect me.

"Gaara! You're not supposed to be protecting her!" the Kazekage yelled pissed at his son.

Gaara gritted his teeth and said, "Not my sand I'm trying my best to stop it."

"Just like you Gaara what I learn is not my fault. I can actually sympathize with you because my village treated me worse. Now let me show you what I of the Uzumaki clan have observed!"

I performed a bunch of hand signs then activated the Huuyga clan's byakugan. I ran up to Temari and hit some of her chakra points on her shoulder and I could her gasp and grab for her shoulder, realizing now what I did she was trying to avoid all of my attacks . . . it didn't work . . . I made a shadow clone and it used the Nara's clans Shadow Possession Jutsu on Temari, effectively stopping her in her tracks. I then decided to through a senbon at one of the nerves in the neck so it would paralyze her.

As I through the senbon at Temari's neck Kankuro finally sprang into action with his Jutsu . . . I giggled a bit...Puppets that's his Jutsu. I can't believe it; it's kind of cute though. As the puppet came closer I decided to throw a smoke bomb at my feet, as the smoke spread I made a bunch of shadow clones. There were now about 30 of me. When the smoke cleared I split evenly into 3 groups and ran at the three. One group per kid . . . a little much I know but I didn't want to take any chances.

The group that went after Temari all pulled out a Shadow Possession Jutsu. Temari took off like a bolt, she knew what would happen if it hit her again. Unlucky for her I got her before she got too far away from my clones; I then proceeded to throw a senbon at Temari's neck. She fell to the ground paralyzed all but two clones disappeared. As two make sure ether boys didn't take the senbon out.

The group that went after Kankuro picked up speed, as to get past his puppets and into his defenses. It worked I just wasn't expecting that Kankuro's face would start to crumble when I hit it. Turns out what I thought to be Kankuro was really one of his puppets in a disguise. And I would probably guess that the real Kankuro is in the thing on his back. Some of the clones started to inch around to where they could easily attack the thing on the puppets back, Kankuro popped out of it and started to maneuver his puppets between him and the shadow clones. I just made more Shadow clones and mobbed him. Eventually getting some senbon into his neck and temporarily paralyzing him. again leaving some clones to watch over him the rest disappeared.

As the group that went after Gaara got to him Gaara's sand formed a wall around him to try to stop me. I had half of the clones Start attacking the wall quietly. Then a couple of the clones just started to hum a random melody. I had the clones stop attacking just in time, Gaara lowered the wall and looked at me like i was nuts. One of the clones slowly walked up to Gaara with its hands up. It caught Gaara by surprise when it disappeared and a senbon came at his neck. as his sand went to stop it I managed to get some sand moving and get in the way just long enough for the senbon to get lodged into his neck. And with that all three of them were out.

"Well?" I asked with impatience.

"They may stay with you for four months. Also you must train them, I don't want them slacking in there ninja training. And you must escort them home yourself." The Kazekage stated.

"Yes that's all fine. I was planning to start Naruto's training soon anyway. Now he'll have some one to train with. Now I think we should be going. They must pack for the trip. And I want to be home as soon as possible."

"Very well you may go."

"Thank you sir. You won't regret this."

*Several days later. Still at least two hours run from the leaf village."

As we were getting close to home I smelled smoke.

I turned to Mizuki, "Protect the kids, i'm going to check it out. If i'm not back soon, make your way to your house with the kids. I'll find you later."

"Okay I got it." Mizuki replied. "Wish I could come with you though, I hate how your the one whose always putting yourself in danger."

I stiffened when the wind changed direction, "On second thought don't go to your hous-"

Mizuki interrupted me, "What's wrong with my house?" She noticed the change in the smoke's direction as she asked. With a very scared look she said, " . . . Oh god . . . "

Mizuki ran toward the smoke.

I shook my head I looked at Gaara and Naruto and said, "Come here please."

They obeyed and came closer to me. I grabbed both there arms and threw them over my shoulder onto my back.

I looked at Temari and Kankuro, "Can you keep up and stay close? I'm going to go faster then normal"

Temari replied, "We can try, it might be a bit difficult though."

I sighed and rotated the boys so they were dangling in front of me.

"Get on my back both of you, no offence but we've wasted enough time."

Naruto looked over my shoulder and said, "Don't worry she's carried a lot heaver things then a bunch of kids."

"Thanks for that Naruto, I guess."

After they finally climbed onto my back I wrapped my Chakra around them so they wouldn't fall off, then I took off.

Normally when I took of at my faster then normal pace Naruto would start laughing. But he didn't this time. It was probably because he knew that now was not the time to do it.

I heard a scream and I just pushed to go faster.

When we were about a 30min walk from the village I stopped.

Sensing I wanted them off they all got off

"Naruto take them to the Hokage then tell him something is going on with the Uchiha's. Then take them home and stay there till I get home or summon you got it?"

Naruto nodded and gestured for them to follow him. After one last look at me they did.

When I got to the Uchiha compound the sight did not surprise me. every where you looked you could see the scattered remains of the Uchiha clan.

I decided to go to Mizuki's house first. I stayed in the shadows as I saw someone run out. I was about to attack when I saw that it was only Mizuki's little brother . . . Sasuke I think it was. I was about to go after him when I saw who he was running from . . . . Itachi.


End file.
